Sparks Fly
by FairyTale87
Summary: Though lovers may be lost, love shall never be. *Delena*


My mind forgets to remind me that _**you're a bad idea**_. You touch me once and **it's really something…**

_Get me with those blue eyes, baby__  
__As the lights go down__  
__Give me something that'll haunt me__  
__When you're not around.__  
_

You're the kind of _**reckless **_that should send me running, but I kinda know that **I won't get far**.

_Sparks Fly, Taylor Swift_

Before her parents had died, Elena Gilbert took in bad boys and recklessness like they were oxygen. Her heart fluttered at the sight of a leather jacket or the sensation of adventure. Yes, Elena Gilbert was a bad boy druggie. She was never quite sure what drove her to the dark side, though. Was it the alluring mystery those types of boys emitted? Was it the adrenaline rush that surged thorough her body every time she was with one? She would never know. It was just the allure of the danger yet utter safeness those types of boys provided. Elena was in love with the idea of being recklessly bad, because it defied everything she had ever known. Elena was the cheerleader, dating a guy on the football team. The fact always made Elena's heart drop to her stomach. She didn't want that stereotypical relationship and image. No. She wanted the total opposite; not only because it would crush the stereotype until it was dust, but because it was what she _wanted_.

But alas, fate had other ideas for Elena. After her junior year epiphany, Elena's parents died. Any shot at a bad boy caput. Sure, she could still date one, but it just didn't seem- right. It was because of her bad girl habits that her parents wound up dead. It haunted Elena like spoiled milk in a warm car; it would never leave her alone. If only she hadn't agreed to go to that party; if only she hadn't had had that sixth beer; if only she had gotten a ride from a friend. But regrettably, 'if only' afterthoughts are only afterthoughts; they will never be reality. So, Elena shied away from her crusade for a bad boy boyfriend. Sure, she still found them utterly hot and irresistible, but she never acted on those feelings. It was quiet torture, but she felt it only right. It was her punishment for letting her parents parish.

Elena became a hollow shell; a vacant shadow of a human being. Elena Gilbert closed herself off from the entire world. The once loved, popular, social butterfly, was now committing social suicide. She quit everything that had defined her the past three years: her jock boyfriend; her petty gossip; cheerleading. One by one, Elena shredded away her life, until she was left with only the sore wound of reality. Her popular world that was in constant ecstasy, had deteriorated to no more than a vacant wasteland.

Elena vowed, she would never fall for another bad boy; and certainly never date him. It would bring back too many memories. Too many recollections of life before her parents death.

Elena kept her promise well. She tore her eyes away from any boy that might influence her to break said promise. She rather, directed her attention to the sweet innocent boys she had always passed by in the past. When Stefan Salvatore came into her life, she knew: he was the exact opposite of what she would want if her parents were still alive. So, Elena jumped at the opportunity and welcomed Stefan with open arms. He gave her serenity, and comfort. Moreover, and more importantly, he distracted her from her pain.

As time went on thought, Stefan became more akin to Heroin, than he did a painkiller. His constant brooding was enough to make Elena even more depressed. Stefan was a depressant that had a knack for turning the people around him into miserable souls. If the vampire did this on purpose, Elena is still not sure. But what she does know is that when she looked at Stefan, she wondered: am I as much of a killjoy as he his? This was the first epiphany that steered Elena Gilbert towards Damon Salvatore.

Elena Gilbert, till this day, is thankful for that realization. It jumpstarted a domino effect that knocked down every reason she was holding onto Stefan. That boy did nothing to accentuate her; in fact, he dulled her until she barely had a personality. And quite frankly, Stefan Salvatore was stressful to be around.

Throughout this process, Damon had been there every step of the way, steering Elena even more drastically away from Stefan. Damon had a way of getting to Elena. He was vibrant, and free, and dangerous- yet completely irresistible. Damon Salvatore embodied everything Elena had sworn to forget. He was the ideal bad boy Elena had always imagined. A bittersweet symphony that Elena could not stop listening to; he was addictive. Contradictory to Stefan, Damon was pure cocaine. He stimulated her and made her free. So it made it that many times harder to resist him for so long.

But, Damon broke down her walls finally. She let him in fully, and was surprised how perfectly he fit in her heart. Now, every time Damon is near or his name is said, Elena's heart throbs and flutters. He has taken her over, body and soul. She belongs to him, and he to her. They're like October and April; night and day. So different, yet always put together. They are Damon and Elena, Elena and Damon. So wrong for each other, yet so fucking right. They balance each other until they reach the perfect twilight.

XXX

As Elena lies on Damon's chest, she can't help but smile. He is so bad, yet her mind keeps digressing from that fact; because in all honesty, it is a petty discretion. His badness is part of the reason she loves him. Elena loves Damon for everything he is- every imperfection and every perfection. That, Elena is now realizing, is when you know you're in love. When you can accept the person for everything they are, you know they're worth keeping. Elena had always looked at the flaws in Matt, and she certainly did so with Stefan. Damon though- Damon was something else entirely. Yes, Damon was a very flawed and jaded man, but it only accentuated his allure and positives. Damon was the perfect imperfection, and Elena loved him for it.

"Damon Salvatore," Damon had said when asked what his name was, "as in savior."

And it was true. Damon saved Elena in every way a person can be saved. She thought that Stefan had been the knight in shining armor, but then Damon came into the picture as her dark knight, and stole the show. It was then that Elena realized she didn't need a brooding man who was akin to Heroin to save her. No, Elena Gilbert needed the vibrant man that was as energized and free as a hit of cocaine.

Though lovers may be lost, love shall never be. Damon was her love; he guided her into his safe arms, extinguishing the painful hurt that had been burning in Elena for so long.

Elena snuggled up closer to her dark knight, and he wrapped a protecting hand around her waist and leaned his head on hers. Elena let out a breath of satisfaction. As Elena lay there, she could feel the energy and sparks fly between them. Yes, this was love and life; and Elena was enjoying every minute of it.

It was true: Salvatore did mean savior. Even with all his recklessness and darkness, Damon Salvatore was and always will be the only man to provide salvation to Elena.

_Though lovers be lost, love shall not. _

~Yes, another one-shot. I know there was no dialogue in this, and I apologize for that. But once in a while, a purely feelings story is good, right? I hope so haha. So this was also to make up for the darker one-shot I wrote before this. So, I hope you enjoyed this, and please, please, please review! Also, the author **hopelessromantic549**, has amazing stories, so check her out!

**Remember, reviews are love, people! ;)**


End file.
